


“It’s okay.”

by AwkwardBlueFish



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, DCU, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Not graphic violence but there’s a little violence, Tims a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: Damian had never thought he could hate the blood thrumming through his body. It was a sign that he was the true blood son, the true heir to his mother and father. He never thought he could despise it but he does.





	“It’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to write this forever! 
> 
> I’m the procrastinating queen

Robin scowled as Red Robin mumbles under his breath, fingers flying over the holographic keyboard. He didn’t understand why father made him patrol with this imbecile, it was a mere patrol, something Damian has done plenty of times by himself. He didn’t need his so called predecessor to tag along.

“I don’t understand why father making me work with a moron like you.” Robin exclaimed out loud, unhooking his grabble gun as Red swiped the keyboard away and did the same.

Red let out a puff of air, one that Robin knew meant he was tired. “Because,” Red started, firing his grabble, “it’s a school night and the less injuries you’ve got, the less questions.”

Robin scowled as Red’s cape whipped as he was pulled into the air, his doing the same as he followed after. He landed a second after Red Robin, boots clanking on brick silently.

“It’s none of their business about my so called injuries.” Robin stated simply, annoyance pricking at the memories of worried teachers. They didn’t know anything.

“It sort of is.” Red hummed, looking over the city for any possible crime. He strayed at the edge of the building, eyes narrowed behind the cowl and a tilt to his head. Robin huffed and walked to the right side of the building, scowling at the disgusting grime on the bricks.

“I am the son of Batman, they have no need to fret over me like a mere child. I have accomplished worse injuries then a simple broken bone.” He stated, scraping his boot against stone as he stepped in some gum. The state of this city is beyond disgusting.

“You are a child, Robin.” Red stated, fingers tapping on the side of his cowl and Robin watched the white lenses flash green. Night vision. “Besides when a kid shows up at school sporting injuries all the time, people are bound to get suspicious.”

“Like I stated before,” Robin ground out, body stiffening up as he turned to stare at the back of Red’s head. “I am the son of Batman, I needn’t be fussed over.”

Red simply hummed and Robin scowled at the lack of response. Grayson always answered back and Father would respond in some way. It was grating in his nerves at the lack of respect.

“I’m assuming they didn’t do the same for you then. You’re no blood son after all.” Robin smirked as Red’s stance subtlety went tight, muscles seizing up.

But he didn’t refute it. Robin frowned and he opened his mouth to ridicule the former Robin when a click silenced the night like thunder. Then came the bullets, slicing through the air like lightening.

Robin tensed and prepared for the flare of pain when black covered his vision and his head was forced into a Kevlar covered neck. A gloved hand was on the back of his head, a arm wrapped securely around his back as he was forced to his knees and was rolled around like a rag doll.

Robin grumbled, struggling in the hold before pushing at the chest with all his might. He un-lodged from the hold, back slamming against brick as he skidded against concrete. Pain flared at his ankle and Robin gritted his teeth as he used the adrenaline coursing through his veins to crawl the rest of the way to the metal vent.

The bullets kept coming, cracking like thunder as Robin rested his head against the cool metal, teeth clenched right. His eyes scanned for Red Robin, breath hitching at the sight.

Without a thought he crawled forward, gripping onto Red’s left wrist and pulling him behind the vent. Red let out a low groan, fingers twitching on the concrete floor.

Robin felt his heart beat speed up, fingers hastily clicking on the emergency button on his gauntlet. He turned his attention back to his brother, turning him into his back as carefully as possible.

Red let out a groan, obviously in pain as his head rolled to the side with a pained moan. Robin bit his lip, spotting four bullet wounds in the chest. Only two managed to get their way through the armour but Red was bleeding, a lot.

Robin quickly put pressure onto the wound, looking around hurriedly as the bullet came to an end. Red’s face was pale and Robin didn’t know what to do except to put pressure on the wound. He hadn’t refilled his medical kit, confident he wouldn’t need it. Robin, no, Damian was too scared to check Red’s utility belt, not wanting to release the pressure on his wounds.

A soft thud had Robins head snapping up, instantly spotting Red Hood and Nightwing. They were quick to rush forward, Hood’s hand rubbing over his arms as he was pried of his brother.

Red was being lifted away and Robin lunged forward in attempt to stop him from leaving but hands gripped at his forearms and he was yanked back.

“It’s okay, Dames.” Hood whispered and Damian wondered when his and Hoods masks were taken off. “Dickie is just taking Timmy to the cave, yeah?”

Damian’s tongue felt heavy so he forced his head to bob up and down. Todd nodded as well, hands on his shoulders and fingers massaging his skin.

“He’s going to be okay, okay?” Todd murmured, hands sliding down to grip at Damian’s shoulders. Damian nodded again, feeling numb but Todd’s eyes were comforting and warm.

“The,” Damians voice cracked and he frowned and licked his lips, trying again, “the shooter?”

Todd’s eyes turned dark, lips tugging downwards and the grip on Damian’s shoulders turned painful. “I’ve dealt with him.”

Damian nodded again. “That’s,” Damian licked his lips again and swallowed, “that’s good.”

“Yeah, it is, kiddo.” Todd mumbled. He lifted up Damian’s mask and pressed it against his face. Damian adjusted it as Todd put his hood on. “We’re going to got to the cave, yeah? Go see Timmy and give him a good ol’ teasing, yeah?”

Robin didn’t answer, tongue heavy and throat dry as he climbed onto the motorcycle behind Hood once they got onto the ground. He could still see the blood stain of when he dragged Red across the concrete in his mind.

—

Damian’s feet were glued to the floor as everyone rushed around him. He had stupidly miscalculated, not noticing the bullets that embedded themselves into Tim’s left calf and thigh. Now Drake was bleeding out on the medical bench as everyone ran around like headless chickens.

He needed a blood transfusion. Drake’s blood supply had ran out and now they needed a blood transfusion but no one here had the same type of blood except Cassandra. She was five minutes away but Drake was unstable. He looked dead with the blood coating his body, pale and damp face from sweat.

Damian hated this moment. He hated everyone in the room for having different blood, different genes. He hated the blood coursing through his veins, he despised it. His blood didn’t match Drakes and now he could die because of it. Damian has never hated the blood flowing through his body, but now he has never despised something more.

A scruff of dragging feat and Damian flinched at the hand on his shoulder. He swallowed and looked up into Grayson’s blue eyes and tired smile. Damian stayed still as Grayson kneeled, balancing himself by holding onto his shoulders.

“Go to bed, Dami. Leslie is here and Cass has just rocked up. Tim will be fine, okay?”  
His voice was meant to be soothing but it just grated on Damian’s nerves for some reason. He didn’t know Drake would be fine, no one knew until after the operation.

Instead he nodded and Grayson’s smile turned just a little sadder before he pulled Damian into his chest. Damian didn’t make any moves to hug back, simply leaning into the hold but Grayson didn’t seem to mind. When Grayson pulled back and stood up with a pat on his head, Damian went to bed. He didn’t want to sleep but he did have school tomorrow and he had no choice but to go. He’s missed too many days already.

—

The house was silent when Damian snapped awake, sweat clinging to his brow and heart hammering. He breathed in slowly, getting his heart to calm down.

Eventually it did and he kicked off his blankets, sliding out of bed with ease and beginning to make his journey to the cave.

The halls were silent and his feet were cold but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t understand why he was acting like this, it wasn’t unusual for them to get hurt during patrol. It came with the job really.

Maybe it’s because Drake didn’t have any blood supply. Maybe it was because Damian should’ve been able to stop that shooter in a second but he didn’t. Maybe, maybe it was because Damian didn’t have the same blood and it nearly got Drake killed. That’s what his dreams seem to be telling him anyway.

He let out a huff, shuffling his feet into the carpet as he turned the handles of the clock. With a soft hiss it slid open and Damian was greeted with the darkness of the cave and quiet noises from the bats.

The dark didn’t bother him so he descended the stairs quietly yet quickly. The cave was empty except for the bats and Drake. Normally they would’ve put Drake in the guest room but it was too risky to move him.

Damian was quick to find his way to the medical area. The blue curtains were drawn up, to give Drake the sense of security, and Damian pushed them aside.

Drake was lying on the bed, head nestled to the side with a frown on his lips. The covers were drawn up to his shoulders and he seemed uncomfortable.

Damian was beginning to shake again, his nightmares flashing behind his eyelids every time he blinked. He didn’t want to lose his family, not the one he worked so hard to gain. And maybe Damian hadn’t considered Drake as family until now but he does and he nearly lost him tonight. Damian doesn’t think he can handle loosing anyone in this family, not even Drake.

He didn’t think as he lifted up the covers, climbing in carefully. He was careful when he lied down, adjusting himself so he didn’t brush up against any of Drake’s injuries.

Eventually he found a comfortable position, his head laying on Drake’s shoulder and he could feel his breath puffing against his hair. His right arm held loosely against Drake’s left arm, fingers over his pulse. He wasn’t about to let his brother die over something stupid he told himself, tears slipping down his cheeks.

“Dami?” Damian stiffened, feeling Tim’s breath against his forehead. He don’t say anything even when he knew Drake knew he was awake.

A soft sigh escaped Drake’s lips and he twisted a little. His arm escaped Damian’s grip and slid under his side to wrap around his shoulder and pull him in closer. Damian hid his face in the crook of Tim’s neck as he played with his hair.

“It’s okay.”


End file.
